


Полет

by MilvaBarring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Все лгут” (с) и это канон. Хоть и не ГП-канон, но в ГП-каноне лгут не меньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ДУЭЛЬ

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в рамках проекта "Битва. Бонус Трек" по заданию “Ложь во спасение”.
> 
> Спасибо Sherlock за то, что была моей музой и вдохновительницей.  
> Спасибо Ричарду Роксбургу за то, что был моим музом и вдохновителем, хотя и не знал об этом.
> 
> Автор благодарит команду "Бонус Трек" за поддержку и дружескую помощь.

_Пока я скажу одно: не надо питать уверенность, что легендарная дуэль имела место в реальности. После прочтения моей книги читателям придется заключить, что Гриндевальд просто наколдовал белый флаг и тихо сдался!_

_**Дж. К. Роулинг “Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти”, глава II.** _

 

Вход в пещеру зиял чернотой.

– Все открыто: входи – не хочу? – с некоторым удивлением прокомментировал Альбус Дамблдор.

– Если бы… – вздохнул герр Штайлер, замглавы австрийского аврората. – На входе установлено мощнейшее силовое поле. Вы к пещере и на тридцать метров не подойдете.

– А он точно внутри? – Альбус скептически обвел взглядом живописные окрестности. Склон был усеян людьми. Одни стояли в оцеплении, другие патрулировали район на метлах, третьи деловито выхаживали по округе, делая палочками какие-то странные пассы: проверяли прочность антиаппарационного купола и по мере необходимости восстанавливали его целостность. На последних Альбус посматривал с особенным любопытством: подобную методику он видел впервые.

– Он переместился в пещеру с помощью порт-ключа, – с преувеличенным терпением пояснил Штайлер. – После штурма Финкенштайна мы рассматривали версию о том, что порт-ключом мог воспользоваться другой человек, но поскольку тело Гриндевальда так и не нашли…

– Я слышал, руины крепости разобрали буквально по камешку?...

– Да, так и есть. – Уловив в голосе Дамблдора сочувственную нотку, аврор расслабился и продолжил рассказ с гораздо большей охотой: – Шансы, что он мог остаться где-то под завалами, близки к нулю. Аппарировать точно не мог: его видели среди защитников крепости уже после создания антиаппарационного поля.

– Оборотное зелье? – предположил Альбус.

– Нет, – Штайлер покачал головой. – Волшебника такого уровня ни с кем не спутаешь. Он был там, сражался в первых рядах. Его видели сотни людей. Но его нет ни в числе мертвых, ни среди пленных. А примерно через час после того, как мы применили ритуал Explosio Infernalis, было зарегистрировано использование порт-ключа. Ну и какая же версия у нас остается?

По мнению Дамблдора, у них оставалось великое множество версий, но он благоразумно промолчал.

Если предположение аврора верно, то Гриндевальд покинул осажденную крепость после взрыва, уничтожившего подавляющее большинство защитников. Уцелеть удалось единицам, да и тех пришлось извлекать из-под завалов. В результате проведенного аврорами ритуала замок просто сложился, как карточный домик.

Альбус кивнул, размышляя. В том, что Геллерт воспользовался порт-ключом, чтобы выбраться из каменной ловушки, пожалуй, не было ничего зазорного. Но сама мысль об этом почему-то вызывала смутное беспокойство.

Вдруг его внимание привлекло белое пятно, мелькнувшее среди кустов у самого входа в пещеру.

– А это еще что? – спросил он.

– Это? – Штайлер явно недолюбливал пичугу, чьей бы она ни была. – Дьявольская тварь. Его сова. Не знаю, что за заклинание он на нее наложил, но она летает через силовое поле, как будто его и вовсе нет. Мы пытались поймать ее или сбить проклятием, но ни черта не выходит! Феликсом, что ли, он ее поит?

– Ему бы следовало приберечь Felix Felicis для себя, – согласился Дамблдор.

– Вот именно! Вон, глядите, глядите, к нам полетела!

Сова сделала круг над их головами, облегчилась на плечо Штайлеру (тот, ругаясь, стащил с себя плащ и принялся очищать его заклинанием) и уселась на вытянутую руку Альбуса. Узнала, умница, даже через столько лет.

– Вы ее знаете? – изумился аврор, с отвращением глядя на птицу.

– Впервые вижу, – равнодушно ответил Альбус.

Ханна ухнула и, то ли обидевшись, то ли решив подыграть, клюнула его в палец, вспорхнула и пулей понеслась к пещере.

Дамблдор улыбнулся, слизнув кровь. Штайлер взглянул на него с недоумением.

Минут через пятнадцать сова появилась снова. На этот раз она несла в когтях клочок пергамента, который и сбросила Альбусу прямо в руки.

На пергаменте были написаны два слова: “Можешь заходить”. По-английски.

– Что там? – Штайлер вытянул шею, пытаясь разобрать небрежный почерк.

– Он меня приглашает.

– Герр Дамблдор, – засуетился аврор, – сейчас я объявлю боевую готовность. Мои люди ворвутся в пещеру, как только вы дадите сигнал.

– Герр Штайлер, – спокойно осадил его Альбус. – Ваши люди не смогут войти в пещеру. Он не снял поле. Он его перенастроил, чтобы впустить меня одного. Использовав для этого образец моей крови.

Штайлер взглянул на Ханну, усевшуюся Альбусу на плечо. Она отвернулась, а потом и вовсе сунула голову под крыло. Застеснялась.

– Где люди берут таких сов? – посетовал он наконец.

– В Лондоне, в Лютном переулке, – ответил Дамблдор и, поддержав тем самым честь родной страны, направился к пещере.

* * *

Ханна послушно сидела на плече у Дамблдора до самого входа в пещеру, а потом, видимо, сочтя свой долг выполненным, улетела куда-то по своим совиным делам. Впрочем, в пещере проводник был не нужен: висящие под потолком белесые светящиеся шары указывали путь.

Проход, похоже, был расширен с помощью магии или маггловской техники: пол был ровным и гладким, потолок – хотя и довольно низким, но не настолько, чтобы пришлось нагибаться. Сначала Дамблдор шел по узкому коридору, затем стены раздвинулись, отступили, вдоль них появились какие-то стеллажи, заставленные тюками и ящиками, но недостаток света не позволял их разглядеть.

Затем пространство расширилось, и Альбус оказался в подземном зале, размеров которого оценить он не смог. Стены зала тонули во тьме, освещалась лишь центральная часть: участок пола размером с небольшой ковер и свисающие с потолка причудливые сосульки сталактитов. Темнота, обступившая этот крохотный островок света, казалась живой, дышащей; она давила, грозясь поглотить и сам свет, и его слабый источник.

Неожиданно Дамблдор почувствовал себя страшно уязвимым – этого ощущения он не испытывал уже много лет. Кто бы и с какими целями ни прятался сейчас в темноте, Альбус был для него легкой мишенью. Он крепче сжал палочку, намереваясь сотворить самый яркий Lumos, на который способен, чтобы разорвать кольцо теней. Но тут, словно почувствовав его настроение, непроницаемая черная тень выплюнула из себя человека.

Он вышел в круг света тяжелым шагом, слегка прихрамывая.

– Ты ранен? – спросил Дамблдор и сам же удивился прозвучавшей в голосе тревоге. – Нога? – А потом, спохватившись, добавил: – Здравствуй, Геллерт.

– Нет, не нога. Позвоночник, – ответил Геллерт Гриндевальд. – Здравствуй, Альбус.

Они смотрели друг на друга в круге, граница которого была гранью между светом и тьмой. Не обменялись рукопожатием, не обнялись, хотя у Альбуса возник было безумный порыв – обнять. Но глупо обнимать человека, с которым ты пришел драться не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Альбус смотрел. И смотрел. Пытаясь увидеть в этом немолодом и, можно сказать, незнакомом мужчине хоть что-то от семнадцатилетнего Геллерта.

Годы обычно благосклонны к чистокровным волшебникам. И к сильным магам. Гриндевальд в свои шестьдесят с лишним лет выглядел самое большее на сорок пять.

В бледном магическом свете Альбус не мог различить седину в его волосах. Но светлая вьющаяся шевелюра осталась такой же густой.

Лицо изменилось гораздо сильнее. Но не так, как часто случается с хорошенькими мальчишками, когда с возрастом лицо “оплывает”, в нем появляется что-то отталкивающее, что-то бабское. Геллерту и в этом повезло: его черты стали грубее, резче, но зато от них буквально веяло решительностью и силой. Морщины его не портили – тонкие “лучики”, разбегающиеся от глаз, складки в уголках рта – это было лицо человека, привыкшего улыбаться. Маска Арлекина, а не Пьеро.

Но сейчас Геллерт не улыбался.

– Присаживайся, – предложил он, взмахнув рукой, и позади Альбуса возникло мягкое кресло.

– А ты? Останешься стоять?

Вот теперь он усмехнулся – едва заметно, уголками губ. И щелкнул пальцами. Сияющий шар поднялся чуть выше, высветив еще одно кресло и низкий столик, сервированный на двоих.

Когда Геллерт садился, Альбус не сводил с него глаз. Если боль в спине замедляет, сковывает движения, это фактор, который необходимо учесть. От этого может зависеть исход их дуэли.

Заметив его пристальный взгляд, Геллерт усмехнулся по-настоящему:

– Подсчитываешь козыри? Не надейся. Больная спина не помешает мне победить.

– Почему ты так в этом уверен? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Альбус.

Столик тем временем плавно выехал в центр освещенного круга, аккуратно вписавшись в пространство между двумя креслами, и графин с золотистым вином уже разливал свое содержимое по бокалам.

Альбус так и не понял, было ли это представление намеренной демонстрацией способностей к невербальной и беспалочковой магии или же одним из обычных геллертовских фокусов, которые тот выполнял машинально, уже и не задумываясь о том, какое впечатление производит на зрителей.

Впрочем, нет. О производимом впечатлении Гриндевальд не забывал никогда.

Он вытащил палочку и небрежно бросил ее на край стола:

– Это она. Жезл Судьбы. Второй дар Смерти. Она не позволит мне проиграть.

Правила вежливости предписывали Дамблдору положить на стол и свою палочку. Но он решил ими пренебречь.

– Можно взглянуть?

– Только в обмен на твою, – возразил Гриндевальд.

– Тогда обойдусь, – ответил Альбус. Но он слишком низко наклонился, рассматривая легендарный артефакт, и палочка, словно по собственной воле, прыгнула со столешницы в ладонь своего хозяина.

– Она не любит назойливого внимания, – с улыбкой пояснил Геллерт. – И часто действует сама.

– Ты слишком многое ей позволяешь, – шутливо проворчал Дамблдор. Его позабавило, что Геллерт говорит о своем рабочем инструменте, словно о живом существе. Словно о женщине… Он почувствовал, как улыбка сползла с его губ.

– Ее нельзя не баловать. Она того заслуживает, – весело откликнулся Геллерт. И осекся, наткнувшись на тяжелый взгляд Альбуса.

После нескольких секунд тишины он продолжил:

– Она не позволит тебе победить. Ты в патовой ситуации, друг. Но я предлагаю выход.

Дамблдор молчал, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

– У этой палочки есть любопытная особенность, – начал Геллерт. – Она не привязывается к хозяину и всегда готова предпочесть ему более сильного или более хитрого. Если ты так беспечен, что позволишь вору ее украсть, она выберет своим хозяином вора. Если ты настолько глуп, что станешь хвастаться ею в кабаке, а потом напьешься и дашь себя зарезать, то она выберет хозяином твоего убийцу. Именно так она и переходила из рук в руки на протяжении многих веков. Но есть и другой способ сменить хозяина, менее известный. Если ты, вступив в противоборство с другим волшебником, примешь решение не сопротивляться, она сочтет тебя слабейшим и признает хозяином твоего соперника.

– То есть? – уточнил Альбус. – Как она может перейти к сопернику, если само обладание ею гарантирует победу в дуэли?

– Да, гарантирует. Если ты хочешь сражаться и победить. Но если тебе не нужна победа и ты отказываешься драться…

– Я понял, – перебил его Альбус. – В этом и заключается твое предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться? Ты отдашь мне власть над Старшей палочкой, но что я должен сделать для тебя взамен?

– Убить меня, – ответил Гриндевальд.

– Убить?! – Дамблдор даже не пытался скрыть удивление. Он ожидал от Геллерта чего угодно – вплоть до просьбы вывести его сквозь кольцо авроров, спрятав под полой мантии.

Геллерт выжидающе смотрел на него.

– Я подумаю над твоим предложением, – сказал наконец Альбус, – если ты в доступной форме объяснишь мне причину твоего желания расстаться с жизнью.

– У тебя такая забавная привычка, – усмехнулся Гриндевальд. – Я заметил ее еще тогда, и, оказывается, за полвека ты так от нее и не избавился. Когда ты говоришь об одном, а думаешь в это время о другом или о нескольких вещах сразу, твоя речь становится слишком сложной и совершенно неживой.

– Не пытайся уйти от ответа. Я все-таки хотел бы услышать твое объяснение.

– Объяснение, да? И что же ты хочешь услышать? – Геллерт уперся руками в подлокотники кресла и попытался встать – резко, одним рывком, но остановился на середине движения, скривившись от боли. – Черт, эта спина меня доконает. – Медленно выпрямился и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил: – Что я просто устал, смертельно устал от войны? Что люди, которые верили мне и шли за мной до конца, мертвы, а я жив и прячусь тут, в этой норе, как крыса с перебитым хребтом? Что я проиграл, проиграл окончательно, и мне уже не тридцать лет, чтобы начать с нуля и надеяться, что в следующий раз все получится…

– Геллерт, – осторожно сказал Дамблдор. – Неужели возможность попробовать еще раз так важна для тебя, что без нее ты не можешь жить?

– Возможность попробовать еще раз? – недоуменно переспросил Гриндевальд. – Да что ты, Альбус, я вообще не об этом. Даже если бы у меня был такой шанс – начать все заново, развязать третью войну, сейчас я бы не стал этого делать.

– Почему? Неужели ты разочаровался в своих взглядах?

– Не во взглядах, нет. Я разочаровался в своих методах. Ты же должен знать, что маггловская история зеркально отражает историю магического мира. Не знаю, насколько криво это “зеркало”, но я заметил это еще в четырнадцатом году, хотя и не сделал тогда надлежащих выводов: там, где у нас гибнут сотни, у магглов гибнут сотни тысяч.

– Не ты ли когда-то сравнивал магглов с домашним скотом? – ехидно напомнил Альбус.

– Но я никогда не был любителем бессмысленной бойни, – возразил Гриндевальд. – И дело даже не в этом, а в том, что магглы сейчас слишком сильны. Их пресловутый “технический прогресс”, над которым мы все потешались, достиг такого уровня, что они вот-вот создадут оружие, способное уничтожить Землю.

– Откуда ты это знаешь? – Дамблдор наклонился вперед в своем кресле.

– Неважно. Боюсь, что вскоре мои предположения подтвердятся. Я думаю, наши доблестные авроры совершили большую ошибку, использовав Explosio Infernalis.

– Ты говоришь об “эффекте кривого зеркала”? Думаешь, нечто подобное произойдет и в маггловском мире?

– Нечто подобное? – хмыкнул Гриндевальд. – А взрыв в тысячу раз мощнее не хочешь? С огромным количеством жертв? Возможно, будет уничтожен целый маггловский город или несколько городов. Примерно через месяц, по моим подсчетам.

– Но маггловская война уже закончена, – возразил Дамблдор. – Мир был подписан еще в мае.

– А кто сказал, что это случится в Европе? Следи за новостями, Альбус, и если я окажусь прав, то…

– То?...

Геллерт тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди.

– Наш мир и мир магглов слишком тесно связаны, – бесцветным голосом начал он. – И наше влияние на мир магглов слишком велико. Если я окажусь прав, это означает, что каждый раз, начиная грызню за власть, мы, волшебники, провоцируем военные конфликты в мире магглов. Но теперь они достигли такого уровня развития, что их войны стали чрезвычайно опасными и для нас. Поэтому, Альбус, мы, маги, сознавая свою ответственность и за наш мир, и за зависящий от нас маггловский, обязаны жить в согласии между собой: любой ценой не допускать конфликтов, не допускать вооруженной борьбы за власть, чтобы не разжигать агрессивность магглов и не допустить войны в их мире.

– Ради нашей же безопасности? – задумчиво произнес Дамблдор.

– Ради высшего блага, – ухмыльнулся Геллерт.

– Мне трудно поверить в существование у магглов столь мощного оружия. Пара разрушенных городов, говоришь? Я проверю. И если ты прав…

– Я прав. – Гриндевальд остановился перед креслом Альбуса и смерил того взглядом. – Мы привыкли считать, что мощнее магии ничего нет. Мы слишком долго верили, что магглы – это невежественные крестьяне с вилами в руках, разбегающиеся в ужасе, стоит только волшебнику вынуть палочку. Но сейчас они сильнее нас, Альбус. Гораздо сильнее. И то, что было сделано с помощью могущественного ритуала, считавшегося запретным на протяжении тысячелетий – со времен взрыва Вавилонской башни, сейчас может повторить обычный маггловский бомбардировщик.

После небольшой паузы Геллерт продолжил:

– Думаю, в таких условиях Статут о секретности необходимо соблюдать еще тщательнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Не ради благополучия магглов, а, как ты верно заметил, ради нашей же безопасности. Я слишком мало знал о магглах, Альбус. А когда узнал достаточно, то все идеи, за которые я боролся всю жизнь, полопались, как мыльные пузыри.

– И поэтому ты решил уйти из жизни, хлопнув дверью? – Дамблдор встал и шагнул к Геллерту, глядя на него сверху вниз. – Ты только что сообщил мне бесценную информацию, и ты собирался унести ее с собой в могилу?!

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Гриндевальд. – Но в моих руках эта информация бесполезна. Сейчас в магическом мире я слишком одиозная фигура. Моим именем пугают детей. И даже если я буду кричать об этом на всех перекрестках, меня никто не услышит. Но среди моих знакомых есть очень влиятельные люди, Альбус. Они не афишируют свои отношения со мной, как и ты. И эта информация уже у них. Они лучше меня сумеют ею распорядиться.

Снова наступила тишина. Геллерт щелкнул пальцами, сделав свет ярче, и подошел к полкам, установленным вдоль стены.

– Ты еще не бросил курить? Могу предложить отличные сигары.

– Бросил. – Альбус нащупал в кармане мантии пакетик леденцов. – А ты, я смотрю, не отказываешь себе в маленьких радостях жизни.

– Зачем? – Геллерт легкомысленно взмахнул рукой, в которой держал уже зажженную сигару, потом поднес ее ко рту и затянулся. – Хоть какое-то удовольствие получу… напоследок.

Альбус молчал

– Хорошо, – сказал Гриндевальд после долгой паузы. – Думаю, ты имеешь право требовать от меня объяснений. Я оборудовал это убежище еще в сорок втором, просто на всякий случай. На войне разное случается, знаешь ли. Тогда же создал порт-ключ, и все эти годы носил его на шее, как медальон. Но когда уже не оставалось никаких сомнений в моем поражении, я понял, что не хочу его использовать. В крепости Финкенштайн я был не один. Со мной остались мои самые преданные соратники. Перед началом штурма я предложил всем желающим покинуть замок: тогда еще можно было аппарировать, и многие согласились. Но больше половины из них предпочли остаться со мной и погибнуть в бою.

Гриндевальд умолк. То ли пытался подобрать слова, то ли боролся с волнением. Потом вскинул голову, встретился взглядом с Альбусом и продолжил рассказ, не сводя глаз с его лица.

– То, что авроры применят Explosio Infernalis, мне и в страшном сне привидеться не могло. Ну конечно – зачем им было рисковать собой, когда можно было просто захлопнуть ловушку. И они ее захлопнули. Я в это время был на верхнем этаже, надо было отбивать атаки с воздуха. Это меня и спасло. Все те, кто были ниже, без сомнения, погибли под обломками. Когда я очнулся после взрыва, вокруг была кромешная тьма. Я лежал на животе под грудой камней. Мои голова, плечи, и правая рука каким-то чудом остались свободными. В левой я сжимал палочку, но двинуть ею не мог. А ног и вовсе не чувствовал. Я шарил вокруг себя правой рукой, насколько это было возможно, но там были только холодные камни. И я запаниковал.

Казалось, говорить ему все трудней – с каждым словом. И когда в пещере послышался звук хлопающих крыльев, Геллерт явно вздохнул с облегчением.

Белая сова промчалась под низкими сводами, бросила на стол дохлую мышь и спикировала ему на плечо.

– Ханна, – с нежностью произнес Гриндевальд. – Подкармливает своего глупого хозяина. Только знаешь, девочка, съешь ее лучше сама. Я же говорил тебе, что люди не едят мышей.

Ханна моргнула огромными янтарными глазищами и отвернулась. Обиделась.

Геллерт с улыбкой развел руками.

– Ну как ей объяснить, что маггловские консервы тоже вполне съедобны, особенно если трансфигурировать их во что-нибудь приличное?

Сова возмущенно ухнула.

Альбус не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Зря ты остался в пещере, – заметил он. – Мог бы аппарировать отсюда куда угодно, пока тебя не выследили авроры.

– Не мог, – отрезал Гриндевальд. – Всю первую неделю я был… хм… недвижимостью. И знаешь что, Альбус, давай не будем говорить о том, что я мог сделать, чего не мог и какие возможности упустил. Ты можешь мне не верить, но первым заклинаниям, которое я произнес, когда попал сюда, был Lumos, а вторым – Avada. Но у меня ничего не вышло. Может быть, причина в Старшей палочке: ведь если бы мне удалось покончить с собой, она потеряла бы силу. А потом меня нашла Ханна, и я понял, что не могу уйти, пока не найду нового хозяина для моей палочки и моей совы. Тогда я написал тебе.

– Я не видел, кто доставил мне письмо, – признался Дамблдор. – Я нашел его у себя на столе.

– Значит, Ханна все сделала правильно, – улыбнулся Геллерт, и сова ухнула снова – на этот раз самодовольно.

– Ты не похож на отчаявшегося человека, – с сомнением заметил Альбус.

Гриндевальд рассмеялся:

– С моей жизнерадостной физиономией? Конечно, не похож. И не буду похож, даже если сильно постараюсь. Так что тебе придется поверить мне на слово. Пожалуйста, – добавил он, помрачнев, – не заставляй меня произносить красивые слова о чести и предательстве. Все равно они будут звучать фальшиво. Я должен был разделить судьбу тех людей, которые шли за меня на смерть. Я сейчас живу в долг, потому что моя душа погибла там, под руинами Финкенштайна.

– Кхм, – многозначительно произнес Дамблдор. – Кстати, о душе.

– Ханна, кыш отсюда! – буркнул Гриндевальд. – Полетай где-нибудь. И мышку свою прихвати! – Но сова уже исчезла в темном коридоре, оставив “угощение” на столе. – Боишься душу свою непорочную дефлорировать? – повернулся он к Альбусу. – Ты подумай головой – какое это, к Мерлину, убийство, если я сам о нем прошу? Это не убийство, дорогуша, это эвтаназия.

Альбус попытался возразить, но Геллерт только отмахнулся.

– Мне надоели препирательства, – заявил он. – Если не хочешь выполнить мою просьбу, уходи. Просто уйди, потому что драться с тобой я не буду. Я всегда смогу выйти из пещеры и бросить аваду в первого встречного аврора. Знаю, что они намерены взять меня живым, но надеюсь, мне повезет.

– Ты совсем-совсем не боишься смерти? – тихо спросил Дамблдор.

– Чего бояться? У меня столько крови на руках, что от души вряд ли что-то осталось. А если нет души, не будет и посмертия. Я просто перестану существовать – это все равно что уснуть и не видеть снов.

– Не будет посмертия? Скольких же людей ты убил?!

– Альбус, неужели ты так наивен, что веришь, будто душа рвется на части исключительно из-за убийств, совершенных собственноручно?

Снова наступила долгая тишина.

– Хорошо, – заключил, наконец, Альбус. – Я согласен.

– Поклянись! – воскликнул Геллерт. – Пообещай, что убьешь меня.

– Обещаю. Обещаю, что ты разделишь судьбу своих боевых товарищей, оставшихся под руинами Финкенштайна.

– Мерлин мой, какая формулировка! – восхитился Гриндевальд. – Отлично! Где мне встать?

– Стой, где стоишь. И палочку возьми, – мрачно приказал Дамблдор. – Я не стану проклинать безоружного.

Геллерт достал палочку, демонстративно взял ее двумя пальцами, словно показывая, что не собирается пускать ее в ход. И улыбнулся.

Альбус поднял палочку, опустил, поднял снова. Улыбка нервировала. Он отвел взгляд и глухим голосом заговорил:

– Я не поверил ни единому твоему слову. Ты пытался убедить меня, что не хочешь жить дальше, зная, что твои соратники погибли, а ты уцелел; не хочешь жить, чувствуя себя трусом и предателем. Но тебе уже приходилось и предавать дружбу, и спасаться бегством, оставляя позади мертвое тело. Я думаю, ты и сейчас бежишь, сбегаешь в смерть, в небытие, чтобы уйти от расплаты за свои преступления. Так кто же все-таки убил Ариану?

Он поднял взгляд. Гриндевальд больше не улыбался. Напротив – сейчас его лицо казалось очень, очень старым.

– Кто виновен в смерти Арианы? – с нажимом спросил Альбус.

– Я, – выдохнул Гриндевальд.

– Так я и думал. – Теперь Альбус чувствовал в себе достаточно ненависти, чтобы убить. Он направил палочку Геллерту в грудь. Всего два слова, и Геллерт Гриндевальд навсегда исчезнет из его жизни. Жаль, что нельзя так же легко изгнать его из мыслей и снов.

Но мгновения текли, а в душе зрело ощущение, что он вот-вот совершит чудовищную, непоправимую ошибку. Геллерт всегда был для него загадкой. Все то, что Альбус знал о нем, никак не складывалось в единую картину. Он учился летать, как летают птицы, и больше всего на свете боялся быть похороненным заживо. Он мечтал изменить мир и видел, как его мечты разбились вдребезги. Он смеялся, чтобы скрыть свою боль, и хотел умереть навсегда. А если он прав, и у него действительно не будет посмертия?

– Incarcerous, – сказал Альбус. Он сам не знал, принял ли он это решение сейчас или раньше – когда дал Геллерту слишком расплывчатое обещание.

Гриндевальд упал, опутанный с ног до головы магическими веревками. Альбус шагнул вперед, присел на корточки рядом с ним, потом и вовсе сел на пол. Подобрал выпавшую из его руки Старшую палочку.

Геллерт молчал: лучше бы он ругался или требовал объяснений.

Альбус чувствовал, что должен… нет, хочет объясниться. И заговорил, склонившись над своим бывшим другом, а теперь, наверное, врагом.

– Я не обманул тебя, – сказал он. Это было важно. – Ты действительно разделишь судьбу твоих соратников. Тех, кто выжил после взрыва. Они сейчас в Нурменгарде, ждут суда. Тебя тоже будут судить. И я сделаю все возможное, чтобы тебя не казнили. Потому что лишиться посмертия – слишком жестокое наказание. Даже для тебя. – Альбус помолчал немного и добавил: – Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что я прав.

Губы Геллерта шевельнулись.

– Что? – Альбус наклонился ниже. – Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?

Геллерт плюнул ему в лицо.


	2. ССОРА

_Да, у Альбуса Дамблдора было исключительно грязное прошлое._

_**Дж. К. Роулинг “Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти”, глава II.** _

 

Они лежали под платаном на расстеленном на траве пледе. Еще совсем недавно густая крона дерева защищала их от жары, но теперь солнце слишком низко склонилось к закату, и пятно тени сдвинулось, открыв доступ солнечным лучам, уже не жгучим, а теплым и ласковым, словно мамина ладонь.

– Оденься, – тихо и серьезно сказал Альбус.

Геллерт потом и сам понять не мог, почему так взвился. Может быть, потому что Альбус так и не ответил на его шутливую просьбу, не захотел подыграть. Или потому что Геллерт с детства не терпел, когда его свободу ограничивают, пусть даже это свобода валяться голышом на травке посреди пасторальных английских пейзажей.

– Послушай, – раздраженно обратился он к Альбусу. – Почему тебя так волнует, что кто-то нас может увидеть, что кто-то что-то не то о нас подумает? Кого ты так боишься? Местных магов? Так в них во всех меньше магической силы, чем в одном твоем левом мизинце.

Альбус хмыкнул, но спорить не стал.

– Или тебя мнение магглов волнует? – азартно продолжил Геллерт. – Так я не понимаю, почему ты упорно пытаешься уделять им больше внимания, чем коровам, пасущимся вон на том лугу.

– А не слишком круто загибаешь? – протянул Альбус, глядя на него с насмешливо-снисходительным видом. – Людей с коровами сравнивать!

– А почему нет? Насколько любой человек, даже маггл, могущественнее коровы, настолько же любой, даже самый слабый, волшебник могущественнее любого маггла. – Подумай сам, – Геллерт так увлекся собственными разглагольствованиями, что вскочил с пледа и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда перед лежащим Альбусом, словно профессор, читающий лекцию перед полной аудиторией студентов, – насколько ограничены возможности любого маггла! Есть вещи, доступные любому нашему школьнику, но магглы о них могут только мечтать. Корабли, способные плыть под водой. Ха! Они называют это научной фантастикой. Фантастикой, слышишь? Плодом разгулявшейся фантазии. Есть у них один писатель-полукровка, его книжки расходятся на ура, а откуда он идеи черпает про свои “наутилусы”, магглам и невдомек. Или летательные аппараты тяжелее воздуха. Сколько магглы над ними бьются? То-то и оно. А у нас любой ребенок самое большее в одиннадцать лет садится на метлу и воспринимает это как само собой разумеющееся. Бедные! Они пытаются изучать мир, в котором живут, исходя из того, насколько ограничены их возможности в этом мире, и пытаются придумывать законы, объясняющие эту ограниченность. Ну конечно, они даже не догадываются о том, что эти законы действуют только для них, жалких существ, не сознающих собственной ущербности. Вот ты, к примеру, знаешь, что такое второй закон термодинамики?

– Нет. – Альбус с улыбкой покачал головой. Глядя на его ухмыляющуюся рожу, Геллерт вдруг вспомнил, что стоит перед ним совершенно голый, и непременно смутился бы, если бы не был так железно настроен не доставлять Альбусу удовольствия своим смущением.

– И я не знаю! – продолжил он, притопнув босой ногой для пущего эффекта. – Но спорим, я найду не менее пяти различных способов этот закон нарушить!

Вместо ответа Альбус вытащил из-под головы подушку, трансфигурированную из какого-то подручного материала – то ли кома земли, то ли ветки с листьями, – и запустил ею Геллерту прямо в живот. Геллерт от неожиданности попятился, зацепился за что-то ногой (за корень, что ли?) и плюхнулся голой задницей прямо в траву, оказавшуюся на удивление колючей и жесткой.

Через секунду два весьма талантливых и многообещающих молодых мага с воинственными воплями и диким ржанием лупили друг друга подушками.

* * *

Сборы были недолгими: то, что принесли с собой, уменьшили и рассовали по карманам; то, что трансфигурировали на месте, превратили обратно. Остатки пирога, которым их снабдила заботливая тетя Батильда, Геллерт предложил скормить уткам, но Альбус-обжора доел все сам (“Я – растущий организм, – говорил он. – Меня надо питать”. “Не растущий, а переросший”, – ехидничал в ответ Геллерт, втайне завидующий его росту). А вино из фляги они допили, отхлебывая по очереди прямо из горлышка.

День удался, решил Геллерт, когда они возвращались домой по тропе, обсаженной с двух сторон сплошными рядами кустов. Единственное происшествие, испортившее им настроение на целых полминуты, случилось под самый конец “подушечной баталии”, которую Геллерт, как и следовало ожидать, проиграл. Следовало ожидать потому, что Альбус выигрывал почти всякий раз, когда они пытались бороться без магии: несмотря на внешнюю нескладность он был очень силен, а его длинные руки и вовсе казались Геллерту выкованными из стали.

Вот и в этот раз Альбус в два счета подмял его под себя и навалился сверху, прижимая спиной к земле. Они оба были веселые, разгоряченные, а Геллерт еще и возбудился почему-то, но не успел он удивиться этому или ужаснуться, или подумать, что скажет Альбус, когда заметит, как Альбус вдруг вместо того чтобы воскликнуть “Сдаешься?!”, ни с того ни с сего брякнул:

– А у тебя в глазах отражается небо.

Но если у кого-то и было небо в глазах, так это у самого Альбуса. Геллерт видел небо высоко над его головой – чистое, безоблачное и совершенно бездонное, и глаза Альбуса были такого же глубокого и прекрасного бирюзового цвета. Словно барвинки. Словно синие озера в Альпах.

“А ты носишь небо в себе, – подумал он. – Не расплескай его”.

Геллерт не сказал этого вслух, потому что это было бы по-идиотски романтично, а он не любил сопливую романтику и всякие сопливые эмоции, тем более что эмоции всегда были его слабым местом – он не умел сохранять хладнокровие. В этом были и свои достоинства: Геллерт знал за собой способность заражать людей своим настроением, воодушевлять, обнадеживать. Но ему не нравилось быть “открытой книгой”, носить свое сердце на рукаве, как говорят англичане. И поэтому он учился не показывать страха, не смущаться, не краснеть по малейшему поводу (это только кажется, будто не краснеть невозможно, на самом деле ничего невозможного нет).

А может, он и сказал бы Альбусу эту глупость про небо, если бы им не помешали.

Потому что именно в тот момент, когда Геллерт валялся на земле, уложенный своим до отвращения сильным противником на обе лопатки, а Альбус нависал над ним и прожигал своими синими глазищами, из-за кустов, окружающих ведущую в поселок тропинку, донесся чей-то сдавленный возглас.

Они вскочили оба, но Альбус схватил палочку первым, потому что она была у него на поясе, а палочка Геллерта – где-то на пледе, среди одежды, книг, исписанных свитков пергамента, яблочных огрызков, остатков пирога и листов маггловской писчей бумаги, из которых Альбус вертел самокрутки (он курил какой-то совершенно мерзкий, по мнению Геллерта, табак).

– Reducto, – крикнул Альбус, и ударное заклинание пригнуло куст к земле, с веток посыпались листья, стайка каких-то мелких пичужек, галдя, вспорхнула в воздух. Но за кустами уже никого не было.

– Может быть, показалось? – неуверенно спросил Геллерт.

– Ага, обоим сразу. Массовая галлюцинация, – ответил Альбус и с враз помрачневшим видом начал складывать вещи.

Геллерту ничего не оставалось кроме как встать и одеться, но уже через пару минут ему удалось рассмешить Альбуса какой-то дурацкой шуткой, и странное происшествие сразу же было забыто.

* * *

Как только Геллерт увидел на крыльце дома Дамблдоров младшего альбусовского братишку, то сразу же пожалел, что они на речке пили вино. Потому что в драке очень важна и быстрая реакция, и ясная голова, а в том, что будет драка, Геллерт даже не сомневался. Намерения Аберфорта ясно читались у него на лице. И не только на лице, а во всей его вызывающей позе.

– Хорошо погуляли? – издевательски-ласковым голосом спросил он. – К обоюдному удовольствию, я надеюсь?

Альбус, не говоря ни слова, поднялся на крыльцо, отодвинул брата плечом и вошел в дом. Геллерт двинулся было за ним, но перед самой дверью Аберфорт преградил ему путь.

– Любишь быть снизу, да?

В первое мгновение Геллерт не понял. Он знал английский с раннего детства, знал хорошо, и это неудивительно при наличии такой толпы английских родственников, но всегда находились какие-то фразы, которые не переводились буквально, и о их смысле приходилось догадываться из контекста.

Чтобы сделать контекст понятнее, Аберфорт похабно улыбнулся и продолжил:

– Попка-то сладкая не болит?

Волна ярости нахлынула мгновенно. Будь Геллерт магглом, он бы бросился на Аберфорта с кулаками, сбил бы с ног и молотил по мерзкой роже, пока кровь из носа не хлынет. Но он был чистокровным волшебником, и унаследованный от предков инстинкт заставил его выхватить палочку. Весь его гнев, словно материализовавшись, дрожал на ее конце сгустком энергии, готовым сорваться в любой миг и поразить обидчика. Причинить боль. Такую боль, равной которой нет.

Геллерт не помнил, как произнес слово Crucio.

Аберфорт упал. Он не кричал, а страшно хрипел, корчась на досках крыльца. Его глаза вылезли из орбит, руки и ноги судорожно дергались. “Наверное, так выглядит эпилептический припадок”, – отрешенно подумал Геллерт. Он смотрел на жертву своего проклятия в каком-то странном оцепенении. Прошло, наверное, секунды три, но для него они растянулись на целую вечность.

Альбус выскочил из дома, словно черт из табакерки.

– Что вы тут?... О, дьявол!

Он ошалело уставился на бьющегося в конвульсиях брата, бросил быстрый взгляд на Геллерта и произнес Finite Incantatem.

Геллерт выдохнул. Аберфорт застонал.

– Нам надо перенести его в дом, – деловито распорядился Альбус. И, не меняя тона, добавил: – А ты – чокнутый придурок.

– Я сам! – Аберфорт начал вставать, цепляясь за перила крыльца. Его била дрожь, из прокушенной губы сочилась кровь.

– Ты бы слышал, что он сказал о нас! – севшим голосом прошептал Геллерт.

– Что бы он ни сказал, это еще не повод применять непростительное.

– Пидоры, – с ненавистью процедил Аберфорт. – Грязные пидоры. Я видел, как вы трахались там, на реке.

– Du bist ein verdammter Schweinehund! – Геллерт был так зол (и на себя в том числе), что не заметил, как перешел на немецкий. Реакции Альбуса он не видел, потому что в следующее же мгновение Аберфорт крутанулся волчком, бросил в него режущее заклинание и исчез за дверью, ведущей в дом.

– А ну, стой! – Альбус метнулся за ним.

Геллерт торопливо остановил кровотечение. Diffindo рассекло ему кожу на лбу, и кровь заливала глаза. Хорошо хоть, что это не черная магия, и порез можно будет залечить, не оставив следа.

Из дома доносились шум и крики. Геллерт вбежал в бывшую гостиную на первом этаже. Когда-то эта самая просторная комната в доме действительно была гостиной, но хозяева давно уже ею не пользовались, превратив в склад старой мебели. Грязные окна плохо пропускали свет, и накрытые тканью от пыли диваны и кресла были похожи на окутанные туманом вершины гор, среди которых сновали два юрких демона, швыряясь друг в друга громом и молниями.

Оценив обстановку, Геллерт бросил в Аберфорта заклинанием Stupefy и нырнул под прикрытие ближайшего дивана, уворачиваясь от ответного проклятия.

Аберфорт был хорош. Геллерт даже готов был признать, что напрасно считал его кем-то вроде деревенского дурачка. Мальчишка с дьявольской ловкостью уклонялся от летящих в него заклинаний, выставлял отличные щиты и носился по комнате, словно вихрь. Но теперь, с появлением Геллерта, силы стали неравны, и Аберфорт почти не успевал атаковать, сосредоточившись на защите. Загнать его в угол и оглушить было делом ближайшей пары минут, а потом они с Альбусом нашли бы способ вправить ему мозги. Хотя бы тем же Obliviate, если убеждение не подействует.

Как это часто бывало в ходе таких же драк или учебных дуэлей, время словно замедлило ход, и Геллерт начал замечать то, что не успел бы заметить в обычном ритме. Он видел, как еще одно Diffindo, просвистев над головой Альбуса, срезало хрустальную люстру, и она со звоном и грохотом рухнула на пол грудой потускневших от пыли кристаллов. Видел, как чье-то Reducto пробило дверцу шкафа и как с полок, распахиваясь, словно веера, падали книги. Видел девочку в белом платье, застывшую на пороге гостиной. Она стояла там, с распущенными светлыми волосами, с огромными глазами, полными ужаса, стояла, заломив руки, а потом, решительно тряхнув головой, шагнула вперед.

Братья ее не заметили. Геллерт понял это, когда снова перевел взгляд на Аберфорта. Тот как раз выставил очередной щит, закрываясь от ударного заклинания Альбуса, и красная вспышка, отразившись от невидимого экрана, отлетела к двери.

Прямо туда, где мгновение назад стояла Ариана.

Геллерт повернулся к ней, надеясь, что девочка каким-то чудом успеет увернуться.

Чуда не случилось. Он видел, как ее отбросило к стене рядом с дверным косяком и как ее голова с тошнотворным сухим треском стукнулась об угол стоящего у двери комода.

Еще одно проклятие пролетело у самого уха Геллерта, взметнув волосы, словно порывом ветра, но ему было не до того. Он кувырком перекатился к Ариане. Она не дышала, ее голубые глаза слепо уставились в потолок, волосы на виске слиплись от крови.

Геллерт снова оглянулся на Аберфорта (тот перешел в наступление и пытался пробить выставленную Альбусом защиту), а потом аппарировал.

* * *

Впоследствии, вспоминая этот день, Геллерт так и не мог решить, было ли ошибкой его бегство с места событий. Если судить по тому, как повлиял этот его поступок на всю дальнейшую жизнь, то да, конечно, это была ошибка. Но на тот момент это было лучшее, нет, единственное, что он мог сделать. Геллерт понял это, когда в своей спальне счищал кровь с одежды и пытался наложить маскирующие чары, чтобы скрыть свежий порез над бровью от острых глаз тети Батильды. В сам миг аппарации он еще ничего не успел обдумать и действовал по наитию, под влиянием импульса. Но Геллерт Гриндевальд привык доверять своим импульсам.

И в самом деле: он имел кое-какое представление о британском магическом законодательстве и знал, что если власти узнают о том, что произошло две минуты назад в доме Дамблдоров, то Альбус загремит в Азкабан по статье “Убийство по неосторожности”.

Они устроили магическую дуэль, не позаботившись о безопасности случайных свидетелей, и тот, кто выпустил это роковое заклинание, автоматически считался убийцей.

По глубокому убеждению Геллерта, Альбус был виноват в гибели Арианы не больше чем комод, о который она ударилась головой, но dura lex, мать его, sed lex.

И теперь именно Геллерт, как ни странно, становился для Альбуса главной угрозой. Один допрос с веритасерумом, и Альбус обречен.

Ну а если он просто исчезнет?

Конечно, его спешный отъезд вызовет подозрения, но разве не это ему и нужно? Именно он, Геллерт, стал для братьев яблоком раздора. Аберфорт не просто злился на Альбуса за то, что тот пренебрегал заботой о своей семье. Он ревновал, бешено ревновал. А если Геллерт уедет, братья могут если не помириться, то хотя бы сплотиться и действовать сообща.

Быть может, им даже удастся выдать убийство за несчастный случай. А если нет, то у следователей будет главный подозреваемый: молодой черный маг, сбежавший на континент, как только запахло жареным.

Колени Геллерта подкосились, и он упал в кресло, стоящее у письменного стола. Мысль о том, чтобы снова оказаться под следствием, пугала до дрожи. Он слишком хорошо помнил допросы в Департаменте магического правопорядка, на которые его вызывали прямо с уроков, после последнего неудавшегося эксперимента.

– Ничего, – сказал он себе вслух, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. – В Европе они меня не найдут. Да и искать не будут. Лишь бы только не заподозрили Альбуса.

Альбус? Взгляд Геллерта упал на стопку пергаментов и письменные принадлежности. Надо оставить записку. Хоть пару слов.

Чтобы он понял.

Главное – ничего лишнего. Письмо может попасть в чужие руки, да и сам Альбус не должен узнать о том, чье это было заклятие.

Глубоко вздохнув пару раз, чтоб успокоиться, Геллерт вытащил из стопки кусок чистого пергамента, обмакнул перо в чернила и начал писать.

 

_“Альбус,_

_Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это был несчастный случай. Но если вдруг возникнут вопросы, вали все на меня._

_Я уезжаю на континент. Как только разгребешь это дерьмо, найди меня._

_Или хотя бы пришли Фоукса. Я буду ждать”._

 

Геллерт задумался на секунду, добавил: _“Очень”_ и подписался: _“Геллерт Гриндевальд”_.

Он свистом подозвал Ханну, молодую белую сову, почти совенка, и начал привязывать к ее лапе письмо.

Потом остановился.

Что бы сделал он сам, оказавшись на месте Альбуса и получив такое послание?

Аппарировал бы сюда и потребовал объяснений. Сразу же, не откладывая.

– Нет, Ханна, так не пойдет. Он придет ко мне и спросит, кто выпустил то заклинание, а я ведь не смогу ему соврать. Пусть лучше Батильда отдаст ему это письмо. Когда я уеду.

Сова выжидающе глядела на него круглыми желтыми глазами.

– Да, Ханна, мы отправимся в Вену. Тебе там понравится.

Теперь оставалось собрать вещи и взять у Батильды порт-ключ.


	3. СВИДАНИЕ

_...уже многие годы я работал над получением как можно более подробной информации о прошлом Вольдеморта._

_**Дж. К. Роулинг “Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка”, глава XXIII.** _

 

– Три года назад я убедился в том, что Вольдеморт действительно разделил свою душу. Доказательством был дневник, тот самый, с помощью которого была открыта Тайная Комната. Я писал тебе об этом.

Геллерт рассеянно кивнул. Монотонный голос Альбуса навевал дремоту. Да и сам разговор казался порождением сна.

Или больной фантазии.

Когда Альбус написал ему, что собирается приехать в Нурменгард, чтобы обсудить с ним “чрезвычайно важный вопрос”, Геллерт только плечами пожал. Он не знал, разрешены ли ему свидания (за пятьдесят с лишним лет заключения желающих навестить его не нашлось), но был почти уверен, что надеяться не на что. Потому что чудес не бывает.

– Хотя я сам не видел, как Том Риддл вышел из дневника, по описанию Гарри Поттера было ясно, что это совершенно уникальное явление. Воспоминание, способное думать и действовать само по себе? Воспоминание, высасывающее жизненные силы из живого человека? Нет, в дневнике жило нечто более зловещее… часть души, в этом я был почти уверен. Дневник был хоркруксом. Но сильнее всего меня встревожило то, что дневник предназначался для использования в качестве оружия, а не только как средство страховки…

И вот Геллерт сидел на своей железной койке, кутался в одеяло, потому что его знобило, смотрел на Альбуса – величавого благообразного старика с белоснежной бородой и звучным голосом, прямой спиной (черт бы его побрал!) и тридцатью двумя зубами (искусственные они у него, что ли?) – и думал о чем угодно, только не о Томе Риддле и его хоркруксах.

– …ведь если он намеревался передать или подбросить дневник кому-нибудь из хогвартских студентов, это означало, что он с невероятным пренебрежением относился к драгоценной частице души, которая в нем хранилась…

Примерно такое же ощущение он испытал, когда впервые получил письмо от Альбуса. Смотрел на Фоукса, впорхнувшего в узенькое окно-бойницу, смотрел на пухлый пергаментный пакет, который тот держал в клюве, пытался убедить себя в том, что это не дурной сон, и не чувствовал ни-че-го.

Как будто совсем ничего не осталось от прежней горькой обиды, и злости – прежде всего, на самого себя, потому что надо же было оказаться таким дураком и довериться старому лису! Не понимать, что все его идеализированные представления об Альбусе, которые он бережно хранил столько лет, если и не были ошибочными с самого начала, то безнадежно устарели. Потому что люди меняются. И меняются к худшему.

Глядя на то письмо, Геллерт напрасно пытался вспомнить ненависть, которая горела в нем в последние годы и, как это ни парадоксально, давала силы жить. Потому что тихо угаснуть в крохотной камере-одиночке на вершине самой высокой башне Нурменгарда – означало признать свое поражение. Сейчас, именно сейчас ему хотелось жить дальше. Назло личным врагам и политическим противникам, и всему аврорату, и охране, и таким же, как он, заключенным, которые проклинали его за то, что именно он построил эту несчастную тюрьму (как будто, не будь Нурменгарда, для них бы другой тюрьмы не нашлось).

Но когда он взял конверт из клюва Фоукса, ему казалось, что эта давнишняя ненависть перегорела, пожрав самое себя и оставив взамен только хлопья пепла. И поэтому Геллерт, подержав пакет в руках, снова положил его на подоконник и сказал Фоуксу, чтобы тот вернул письмо хозяину. Нераспечатанное письмо.

И только когда огненно-красное оперение жар-птицы в последний раз полыхнуло в лучах вечернего солнца и скрылось из виду, Геллерт понял, что он только что натворил и от чего отказался. Если бы на месте бойниц было обычное окно с решеткой, он бы выломал эту решетку и бросился вслед – чтобы или догнать Фоукса, или разбиться о камни у подножия башни. Но ему оставалось лишь сокрушаться об упущенной возможности, что он и делал в течение месяца, пока Фоукс не прилетел снова.

– …меня напугала беспечность, с которой Вольдеморт распорядился своим дневником. Она наводила на мысль о том, что этот хоркрукс был не единственным, и его потеря не должна была нанести слишком серьезного ущерба. Я не хотел в это верить, но…

В то время у Геллерта еще были силы спускаться и, главное, подниматься по бесконечно-длинной лестнице, ведущей в башню, и каждый день его выводили на прогулку в тюремный двор, где он мог перекинуться парой слов с другими заключенными и видеть над головой голубой квадрат неба.

А еще у него была Ханна.

Когда после “английских каникул” друзья-знакомые спрашивали его о том, куда он подевал свою жар-птицу, а Геллерт отвечал, что обменялся с другом фамилиарами и получил взамен сову, они крутили пальцем у виска и смотрели на него с видом: “Да, мы знали, что ты чокнутый, но не настолько же!” Интересно, что бы они сказали, если б увидели его новый патронус?

Наверное, его патронус снова изменился в сорок пятом после предательства Альбуса, но этого Геллерт уже не узнал.

И каким бы ни было его отношение к Альбусу, он ни разу не пожалел об обмене. Ни на секунду.

Ханна снова нашла его, как тогда, в пещере. Сначала она просто прилетала время от времени к его окну (Геллерт подозревал, что она нашла себе дупло где-то внизу, на поросшем лесом склоне); влетала в камеру; как и раньше, приносила ему полёвок и озерную рыбу и ужасно обижалась, когда Геллерт отказывался их есть. Пару раз она оказывалась в камере, когда внутрь заходили охранники, и пряталась от них за потолочной балкой.

В то время Геллерт больше всего боялся, что на его узенькие оконца все-таки поставят решетки или переведут его из одиночки в общую камеру.

А потом оказалось, что о его сове знает вся тюрьма, но это никого особенно не волнует. Решетки так и не поставили, Ханна окончательно переселилась к нему, устроила себе гнездо на той самой балке и перестала прятаться от охраны. В этом всеобщем равнодушии было что-то унизительное, ведь это значило, что Геллерта сочли неопасным! Впрочем, он пришел к выводу, что гордость в его положении – непозволительная роскошь.

Но даже если крепость его гордости лежала в руинах, один бастион все еще стоял.

Фоукс прилетал к нему каждый месяц. И каждый раз Геллерт отправлял его обратно с нераспечатанным конвертом. Он не знал, писал ли Альбус новые письма или отправлял один и тот же текст. Он восхищался настойчивой наглостью Альбуса, потому что всегда ценил эту черту в себе и в окружающих и, значит, не зря почувствовал в нем родственную душу еще при первой встрече. Он сгорал от любопытства, но желание в очередной раз щелкнуть Альбуса по носу, оказывалось сильнее.

Потом Ханна умерла.

Несмотря на распространенное мнение о том, будто в волшебном мире совы могут доживать до ста пятидесяти лет, на самом деле их век гораздо короче. Ханна была очень стара. И после ее смерти Геллерт ощутил весь груз навалившегося на него невыносимого одиночества. Дело не в том, что ему теперь не с кем было поговорить: сова вряд ли годилась на роль собеседника, и если Геллерт мог часами напролет пересказывать ей свои воспоминания, то делал это не для нее, а для себя, и с тем же успехом мог бы адресовать свои монологи хоть ветру, дующему за окном, хоть маггловскому богу. Но это было единственное живое существо, которое любило его таким, какой он есть, ничего не просило взамен и было преданно ему до конца.

К тому времени он был слишком стар и слаб, чтобы ходить на прогулки, и синий квадрат неба над тюремным двором превратился в три узкие полоски в окнах-бойницах. В сравнении с этими двумя потерями стремление переупрямить Альбуса и досадить ему казалось настолько мелким, настолько детским и глупым, что, дождавшись следующего письма, Геллерт наконец-то вскрыл пакет. Он не знал чего ждать – упреков или оправданий, или, может быть, просьб о прощении.

– …в прошлом году Гарри Поттер рассказал мне, что в ночь, когда Вольдеморт вернул себе тело, он сказал о себе нечто пугающее. “Я прошел дальше, чем кто бы то ни было, по дороге, ведущей к бессмертию”. Я думаю, что догадался о подлинном смысле его слов. Он имел в виду свои хоркруксы, хоркруксы во множественном числе…

В большом пакете из пергамента лежало перо, зачарованная чернильница-непроливайка и два чистых свитка. Но когда Геллерт взял их в руки, один так и остался чистым, а на втором начали проступать буквы.

Альбус писал ему о Хогвартсе. Об устройстве замка и о его секретах, о легендах, с ним связанных, о привидениях, разгуливающих по коридорам, о домовых эльфах, о волшебных тварях, населяющих лес и озеро, о факультетских традициях, учениках и коллегах Альбуса – учителях.

Письмо было огромным – неудивительно, что для него понадобился такой большой конверт. Геллерт читал и перечитывал его весь вечер и всю ночь, благо в окна светила луна, а под утро, когда охранники должны были прийти в его камеру с обычным утренним обыском, сложил из пергамента птицу и запустил в окно. Потому что спрятать свиток в крохотной комнатушке было попросту негде.

Следующие письма он прочитывал несколько раз подряд, заучивая наизусть, и отправлял обратно с Фоуксом. Геллерт не обладал от природы способностью к эйдетическому запоминанию, но его память была достаточно натренирована, чтобы он мог дословно запомнить текст письма после трех – пяти прочтений.

Сначала ответов он не писал: искалеченная левая рука с трудом удерживала перо, а писать правой было слишком уж непривычно, неудобно и тяжело. Так что Геллерт ограничивался корявым “спасибо”. Отвечать он начал лишь в девяностых, когда в письмах все чаще стали упоминаться имена Гарри Поттера и Тома Риддла, но его ответы никогда не были многословными.

Геллерт не знал наверняка, какой Альбусу прок от этой почти односторонней переписки. В бескорыстную помощь верилось слабо. Но для него, запертого в четырех стенах, почти лишенного общения с людьми и внешних впечатлений и всерьез опасающегося за сохранность своей психики, письма действительно были помощью, огромной и бесценной. Отдушиной, окном в огромный мир, лежащий за пределами Нурменгарда. Эти письма были для Геллерта безусловным благом, хотя и с налетом двусмысленности, как любое добро, которое делал Альбус. Они напоминали о том, что Геллерт потерял, и в то же время не давали ему потерять себя окончательно. Возможно, Альбус пытался таким способом избавиться от чувства вины или показать, что несмотря ни на что доверяет Геллерту. А может быть, подробное описание событий, случившихся в школе и за ее пределами в течение одной или двух недель, помогало Альбусу лучше разобраться в происходящем, посмотреть на него “свежим взглядом”.

Наверное, причин было несколько – Геллерт никогда не верил, что люди способны действовать под влиянием одного-единственного побудительного мотива. На самом деле это всегда оказывался запутанный клубок поводов и причин, порывов души и логического расчета.

Вот и сейчас – он знал, что Альбусу пришлось на время покинуть Британию (Министерство выдало ордер на его арест, а в Хогвартсе директорствовала розовая жаба Амбридж), знал, что Альбус ищет любую информацию о прошлом Тома Риддла, о трансформациях, которым Том подвергал собственную душу, выйдя за пределы обычного зла.

Но этого было мало.

– …так что же произойдет с человеком, который создаст более одного Хоркрукса? Насколько мне известно, ни один волшебник не зашел дальше разделения своей души надвое…

– Ты только ради этого пришел? – спросил Геллерт.

Альбус, вынужденный прерваться на полуслове, удивленно моргнул:

– Что?

– Ты пришел, потому что тебе понадобилась моя консультация по вопросу, о котором ты не решился написать в письме? Я, честно говоря, не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось обращаться именно ко мне…

– К кому еще мне обращаться? – возмутился Альбус. – Кто сможет больше рассказать мне о хоркруксах, чем величайший черный маг современности?

– Был, – сказал Геллерт. – Я был черным магом пятьдесят лет назад. События полувековой давности вряд ли можно назвать современностью.

Альбус удивленно смотрел на него. Похоже, не ожидал, что в этом разговоре у него так быстро перехватят инициативу.

– Информация, которой я располагаю, устарела на пятьдесят лет, – повторил Геллерт. – Но если для тебя этот срок не важен, я попытаюсь тебе помочь. Да, я не знаю ни одного волшебника, который попытался бы разделить свою душу на несколько частей и создать более одного хоркрукса. Но теоретические исследования проводились…

Он помолчал. Ему нужно было собрать все свои силы, потому что иначе он не смог бы сказать то, что хотел.

– Мне нужно время. Ты говорил, что сможешь прийти и завтра, если будет необходимость.

– Да, – подтвердил Альбус. – Мне разрешили всего лишь часовое свидание. Но если мы не успеем обсудить все за час, я приду завтра. И послезавтра.

Один час. И около трети срока уже прошло. Осталось сорок минут. Геллерту казалось, что в его сердце впивается толстая тупая игла. Он так изголодался по общению, что ему хотелось вцепиться в Альбуса руками и ногами, лишь бы только не выпустить его из своей камеры… чтобы даже охранники не смогли их растащить. Жалко, что ему не пять лет. И даже не сто пять.

– Тогда уходи, – сказал он. – Приходи завтра, я буду готов к этому разговору и расскажу тебе все, что знаю.

Наступила тишина. “Если он сейчас уйдет, я умру, – подумал Геллерт. – Я просто этого не выдержу”.

– Ты прав, – почти беззвучно произнес Альбус. – Я пришел не только ради этого. Прости меня.

Геллерт поднял голову: поднимать пришлось очень высоко, потому что Альбус возвышался над ним, как башня. И его глаза за стеклами очков как-то очень странно блестели.

– За что? – спросил Геллерт, похлопав по тюфяку.

Он не ожидал от Альбуса этих слов. По крайней мере, так быстро. Он вообще не знал, чего ждать.

Альбус сел, слегка наклонившись вперед и глядя прямо перед собой на истертые плиты пола, и начал говорить:

– Некоторое время назад, довольно давно, у меня появился думоотвод. И я пересмотрел в нем нашу ссору с Аберфортом, которая предшествовала гибели Арианы. Я очень долго не решался это сделать, хотя и был уверен, что в ее смерти виновен именно ты. Ты ведь сам подтвердил это, тогда, в сорок пятом. Когда ты сбежал из Англии, я чувствовал себя так, словно ты меня предал, бросил в беде. Когда мы познакомились, я думал, что это подарок судьбы, потому что мы идеально подходили друг другу и ни с одним человеком мне не было так легко, как с тобой. Поэтому твое бегство стало для меня таким болезненным ударом, таким разочарованием…

– Но я же написал…

– Да, твое письмо… Знаешь, что сказал Аберфорт, когда я рассказал ему о нем. “Легко ему говорить “Вали все на меня”, когда он уехал в свою Европу, где ему ничто не угрожает”. По его словам, он видел, как заклинание отразилось от его щита, и он почти уверен в том, что это было твое заклинание.

– Почти… – буркнул Геллерт. – Добавь “почти” к своим лживым словам, и можно делать вид, будто это уже не ложь.

– Я поверил ему, – продолжил Альбус, – потому что у меня не было причин не верить. Мне просто не пришло в голову, что ты уехал, чтобы отвести от меня подозрение. А может быть, я просто выбрал именно то объяснение, которое оправдывало меня. Я был к тебе несправедлив, когда поверил в твое предательство, я слишком плохо думал о тебе, и за это прошу у тебя прощения.

Геллерт кивнул. Вопреки собственным ожиданиям, он не чувствовал ни радости, ни злорадства. Альбус даже не подумал извиниться за то, что решил его судьбу против его воли, за свой обман (ведь по сути это был обман, несмотря на безупречную формулировку обещания). Альбус и сейчас был уверен, что, не убив Геллерта, а сдав аврорам, он совершил добрый поступок. Даже если от этой “доброты” хотелось расколотить себе голову о ближайшую стену.

Но теперь Альбус сидел рядом с ним, и его голос лился в уши сладким бальзамом, а от его тела исходило столько тепла, что невозможно было понять, как он умудрился в таком возрасте, когда кровь уже не греет, сохранить столько энергии и столько внутреннего жара, и Геллерту было уже не важно, что можно простить, а что нельзя простить никогда. В конце концов, он всегда проигрывал Альбусу, так почему бы не расслабиться и не попытаться получить удовольствие?

И поэтому весь остаток отпущенного им часа он сидел рядом с Альбусом, отвечая на заданные и не заданные вопросы, и спрашивал сам, и даже пытался шутить, хотя, кажется, не очень удачно, и бег времени уже его не пугал, потому что он знал наверняка, что завтра Альбус придет снова.

Уже уходя, Альбус сказал ему:

– Ты можешь мне не поверить, но ты единственный человек, которому я полностью доверяю.

И Геллерту ужасно захотелось ответить: “А я тебе – нет”. Потому что, ответив так, он бы смог хотя бы на секунду почувствовать себя молодым, тем вредным мальчишкой, который ради красного словца и папу с мамой не пожалеет. И еще потому, что это была правда – он действительно не доверял людям, уверенным, что они имеют право решать за другого человека, что для него добро, а что нет. Таким, как Альбус, не позволивший ему умереть. Таким, как Аберфорт, пытавшийся уберечь своего брата от недостойных, по его мнению, отношений.

Но вместо этого он ответил:

– И я тебе тоже.

Потому что никто никогда не мог причинить ему такой боли, как Альбус, и Геллерт боялся, что это взаимно.


	4. ДОПРОС

_– Не лги Лорду Вольдеморту, Грегорович. Он знает... он всегда все знает._

_**Дж. К. Роулинг “Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти”, глава XIV.** _

 

– Итак, ты пришел… Я знал, что ты придешь. Но ты напрасно проделал этот путь. Я никогда не владел ею, – сказал Геллерт Гриндевальд.

Он умел лгать и знал, что не утратил этого умения за годы тюрьмы. Он не выдавал себя ни бегающим взглядом, ни неестественной мимикой, его улыбка была совершенно искренней, он не прятал рук и не поджимал под себя ноги, сидя на этой долбаной железной койке: и его поза, и выражение лица буквально излучали открытость и чистосердечие.

Геллерт знал, что каким бы убедительным ни было вранье, исход разговора известен. Но хорошая игра того стоила, и он хотел вдоволь наиграться перед смертью.

– Лжешь! – высокий чистый голос Тома Риддла звенел от ярости.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – удивленно спросил Геллерт. – Зачем мне тебя обманывать?

– Я видел воспоминания Грегоровича. Ты украл у него Старшую палочку. Где она?

С таким голосом Тому бы в опере петь, а не мир завоевывать. Впрочем, кастраты окончательно вышли из моды еще в прошлом веке.

Геллерт не произнес вслух свою последнюю мысль только лишь потому, что все еще присматривался к своему противнику и не успел решить, стоит или не стоит его дразнить. Но его улыбка стала еще шире.

– Я ее уничтожил.

– Лжешь!!!

– Я же сказал, что не владел ею. Украсть палочку и обладать палочкой – совершенно разные вещи. Она не признала меня своим хозяином, была ничем не лучше той, которой я пользовался с детства. Даже хуже, потому что я левша, а Старшая палочка, похоже, предназначена для правшей. Я не мог применять ее сам и поэтому уничтожил, чтобы она не досталась кому-то другому. – Геллерт с сокрушенным видом развел руками.

Том Риддл сверлил его взглядом красных глаз с вертикальными, как у змеи, зрачками.

– Когда это случилось?

– Лет девяносто назад, – легкомысленно ответил Геллерт. – Точную дату не назову. Не помню.

– Чем ты можешь подтвердить свои слова?

– Хм… Пожалуй, что ничем. Но подумай сам, Том…

– Не называй меня Томом! – взревел Риддл.

– Тебе не нравится, что я обращаюсь к тебе по имени? Прости старика. Мне уже столько лет, что ты, наверное, годишься мне во внуки…

По белесому, как рыбье брюхо, лицу Риддла прошла судорога. “Надо бы притормозить, – подумал Геллерт, – а не то игра закончится, не начавшись”.

– Подумайте сами, герр Вольдеморт, если бы у меня была Старшая палочка, неужели Альбус Дамблдор смог бы победить меня на дуэли? Ведь Старшая палочка тем и ценна, что обеспечивает своему владельцу победу во всех магических поединках.

Том смотрел на него в упор, словно ощупывая взглядом. И вправду, давление его взгляда было почти осязаемым и очень неприятным. Глаза казались тлеющими углями, вставленными в глазницы змееподобной маски из белого мрамора, они и обжигали, и вызывали дрожь.

– Это весомый аргумент, – сказал, наконец, Риддл. – Пожалуй, я бы даже тебе поверил, если бы ты не прятал от меня свои воспоминания.

– Привычка, – усмехнулся Геллерт, – давняя и неистребимая. За долгую жизнь у меня накопилось много маленьких секретов, и чтобы сохранить их, приходится быть начеку.

– Ты не можешь быть начеку постоянно! Ты знал о моих способностях к легилименции и поэтому закрыл от меня свой разум. Откройся мне, и я оставлю тебя в живых.

Ну что же, Геллерт не рассчитывал, что Том купится на его ложь, хотя попробовать, конечно, стоило. И теперь у него остались два пути: попытаться скормить Тому ложные воспоминания о якобы уничтоженной палочке, рискуя выдать настоящие – в том числе и не свои тайны, или защищаться до последнего, отчаянно надеясь, что, все-таки пробив его щиты, Вольдеморт швырнет в него аваду, а не Crucio.

Забавно – полагаться на милосердие Тома, после того как Альбус ему в милосердии отказал.

– Чему ты улыбаешься, старик? – нахмурился Том Риддл.

– Мне показалось, или ты пытался торговаться? – фыркнул Геллерт. – Бесполезно! Я не настолько выжил из ума, чтобы демонстрировать свои мысли и чувства жалкому безносому сифилитику. Ты думаешь, я испугаюсь твоих угроз? Убей меня, я буду только рад смерти! Но моя смерть не поможет тебе получить то, что ты ищешь… Ты слишком многого не понимаешь!

– Вот как? – Глаза Тома сверкнули кроваво-красным. – Значит, у меня все-таки есть шанс получить Старшую палочку?

– А ты ищешь именно палочку? Или способ добиться бессмертия? – поинтересовался Геллерт с ехидным смешком. – Ты грозишь мне смертью, потому что это то, чего ты сам сильнее всего боишься! Но все три дара Смерти ты не соберешь никогда!

– Дары Смерти – не более чем детская сказка, – презрительно процедил Том. – Сейчас меня интересует только Старшая палочка, и ты ответишь мне, где она!

Геллерт отвернулся, разрывая зрительный контакт, но опоздал на какую-то долю секунды: Том вторгнулся в его мысли гигантским спрутом, опутывая, присасываясь, разыскивая крохотные лазейки, куда можно было бы просунуть кончик щупальца.

Перед внутренним взором Геллерта возник замок: глубокий ров, наполненный водой, и гребень земляного вала с палисадом, надворотные башни и обитые железом двустворчатые ворота, внешняя стена, сложенная из бутового камня, с галереей, защищенной прочным бруствером, и центральная башня – донжон – с немыслимо толстыми стенами. Лучники осыпали щупальца спрута сотнями стрел, из “смоляных носов” лилась горячая смола, катапульта, установленная на площадке на вершине башни, забрасывала чудище тяжелыми камнями. Такой замок был способен выдержать любую осаду.

Но вдруг на уровне верхнего этажа башни промелькнула красная вспышка. Одно из щупалец, невероятно вытянувшись ввысь, скользнуло в окно башни за влетевшим в нее Фоуксом.

Изображение изменилось. Геллерт с ужасом понял, что видит свою опостылевшую камеру, видит себя, видит пухлый конверт в клюве жар-птицы… Картинки начали сменять друг друга, дни и ночи пролетали за считанные мгновения, и в этом мельтешении дней различались лишь те, когда в узенькое окно влетал Фоукс с очередным письмом.

Альбус. Его связь с Альбусом оказалась той самой ниткой, за которую уцепился Том, разматывая клубок воспоминаний. И очень скоро он доберется до их первой за полвека встречи в тюрьме.

Геллерт сдался. Он выбросил на поверхность сознания яркое воспоминание о Старшей палочке, лежащей на круглом столике в пещере в Швейцарских Альпах. Затем – о том, как она выскользнула из его руки, когда Альбус произнес заклинание. О мучительном чувстве потери, охватившем его, когда он понял, что будет жить дальше – уже без нее.

Над руинами замка вспыхнули фейерверки: лорд Вольдеморт праздновал свою победу.

* * *

Во время их последней встречи Альбус сказал:

– Боюсь, тебе может грозить серьезная опасность. Год назад Вольдеморт узнал, что его палочка и палочка Гарри Поттера связаны между собой. Вероятно, у него может возникнуть желание заменить свою палочку…

– …на Старшую?! – перебил его Геллерт. – Но почему он раньше?..

– Он вырос в маггловском приюте, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – В детстве ему не читали волшебных сказок. Поэтому он ничего не знал о Старшей палочке и, возможно, не знает о ней до сих пор. Но если узнает, Геллерт, он может прийти к тебе.

– Пусть приходит. – Он равнодушно пожал плечами. – Не думаю, что ему удастся меня расколоть.

– Ты недооцениваешь Вольдеморта, – строго сказал Альбус. Наверное, таким тоном он разговаривал с проштрафившимися учениками. – Он очень сильный легилимент. А ты… Твои способности ослаблены годами одиночного заключения. Если он применит легилименцию, отдай ему всё – все твои воспоминания, касающиеся Старшей палочки.

– Но, Альбус…

– Если я буду жив, он не сможет отнять ее у меня. Если же к тому времени я буду мертв, то перед смертью позабочусь о том, чтобы Вольдеморт не узнал, кому в действительности передана власть над Старшей палочкой.

– Но я…

– Геллерт, – настойчиво сказал Альбус, глядя на него поверх очков. – Для меня важно, чтобы он не догадывался, что я подозреваю его в изготовлении нескольких хоркруксов, чтобы он не узнал о моих поисках. Брось ему воспоминания о Старшей палочке как яркую приманку, за которую он уцепится, упустив главное. Он не должен услышать наши последние разговоры. Ни в коем случае.

– Ты мог бы использовать Obliviate, – неохотно предложил Геллерт.

– Нет, – решительно ответил Альбус. – Я не смогу так поступить с тобой. Разве только если сам этого хочешь.

Геллерт не хотел. И это воспоминание вместе с другими воспоминаниями об Альбусе было спрятано глубоко-глубоко, в самых дальних подвалах замка его памяти. Как самое дорогое сокровище.

* * *

Он проиграл. И хотя Альбус предвидел его поражение и разрешил ему проиграть, сведя последствия к минимуму, легче от этого не становилось.

Но возможно, если Альбус и в этом был прав, то прав и в другом – более важном. И искупление длиной в полвека было не напрасным.

– Вот теперь ты убедился в том, что я врал тебе, и можешь с чистой совестью меня убить, – сказал Геллерт. – Знаешь, почему я не боюсь смерти, в отличие от тебя? Потому что есть человек, который ждет меня на той стороне! А кто ждет тебя, Вольдеморт? Кому ты там нужен? Поэтому ты боишься. Но знай, что Старшая палочка никогда не подчинится трусу! – Он повышал голос с каждым словом, и под конец почти кричал, балансируя на грани истерики. Смех рвался из его груди, мешая говорить. Но это было не важно. – Убей меня! – потребовал он. – Ты не победишь, ты не можешь победить! Эта палочка никогда не станет твоей!

Мир вокруг на мгновение вспыхнул зеленым, и все закончилось.


	5. ПОЛЕТ

_Перед глазами у Гарри стояло лицо светловолосого вора, его выражение необузданного веселья, "фредо-джорджевского" торжества, оттого что авантюра удалась. Он бросился с окна, как птица, и Гарри его уже где-то видел, хотя и не мог вспомнить, где..._

_**Дж. К. Роулинг “Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти”, глава XIV.** _

 

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, но дневная жара только-только начала спадать, и речной песок внизу, под обрывом, все так же обжигал босые пятки, и яркий свет мерцал на водной глади россыпью солнечных зайчиков.

– Давай спустимся вниз, – предложил Геллерт. – Хочу еще раз искупаться перед уходом.

– Не сейчас, пожалуйста. Чуть позже. – Альбусу было лень шевелиться. Они лежали под раскидистым платаном, стоящим у самой кромки обрыва. Каждую весну разливающаяся река все сильнее размывала почву, и рано или поздно платан съехал бы в воду вместе с куском берега. Но пока что он цепко держался корнями за край обрыва, хотя часть корней обнажилась и свисала вниз, словно гигантские змеи. Зато за них удобно было хвататься, карабкаясь на обрыв после купания.

– Смотрю, тебя совсем разморило на солнышке, – проворчал Геллерт, но тут же с улыбкой добавил: – А может, ты от запахов опьянел.

– Запахи, да… Знаешь, – Альбус перевернулся на живот и указал рукой на луг, тянущийся до самой окраины поселка, – весь этот луг засеян гречихой. Это же медонос. Местные магглы все поголовно держат пасеки. От нее и запах. Я хочу прийти сюда как-нибудь ночью, в августе, когда начнутся звездопады. Чтобы лежать вот так же на расстеленном пледе, пить эти ароматы и любоваться звездами.

– Да ты, я вижу, поэт, – усмехнулся Геллерт, прикусив травинку крепкими белыми зубами.

Но Альбус не улыбнулся. Он сел и пристально взглянул на друга:

– Ты ведь останешься здесь до августа?

– Наверное, – Геллерт легкомысленно пожал плечами, а потом улегся на спину, заложив под голову правую руку и отбросив в сторону трактат Штефана Михельшпахера.

Сначала он просто смотрел в синее без единого облачка небо, потом зажмурился, как будто задремал или, что более вероятно, задумался. На его губах по-прежнему блуждала улыбка.

– Геллерт, – вдруг окликнул его Альбус. – А у тебя есть мечта?

– Конечно! Ты же знаешь. Сделать так, чтоб миром правили маги.

– Нет, – голос Альбуса потеплел, – я не то имел в виду. У тебя есть какая-нибудь своя, личная мечта? Что-нибудь для себя?

– Да, – ответ прозвучал неожиданно серьезно. – Я хочу научиться летать.

– А разве ты не умеешь? Я думал, в Дурмштранге тоже есть уроки полетов.

– Нет, ты не понял, – рассмеялся Геллерт. – Я хочу научиться летать без метлы – так, как летают птицы.

– А разве это возможно?

– Да. – Геллерт перекатился на другой край подстилки, уселся по-турецки напротив Альбуса и принялся объяснять, активно помогая себе жестами: – Ты ведь знаешь, что волшебника удерживает в воздухе не метла, а собственная магия. Метла лишь помогает аккумулировать и правильно направлять магическую энергию. Но были люди, которым удавалось обходиться без метел. Это трудно, да. Все равно что осваивать беспалочковую магию в зрелом возрасте, когда уже жизнь свою без палочки не представляешь. И опасно. Ведь стоит на мгновение потерять концентрацию и бац! Костей не соберешь. Но знаешь, что самое главное?

– Что? – Альбус невольно улыбнулся. Со дня их первой встречи Геллерт поражал его зрелостью суждений и трезвым, иногда даже циничным взглядом на мир, обычно не свойственным семнадцатилетним подросткам. Но иногда, как сейчас, когда он начинал с увлечением рассказывать о своих идеях, в его интонациях и во всем облике появлялось что-то такое мальчишечье, почти детское, что сердце Альбуса переполнялось восторгом и умилением.

– Главное – не бояться! – убежденно заявил Геллерт. – Вот ты помнишь, как ты учился плавать?

– Нет. – Альбус покачал головой. – Если что-то и помню, то очень смутно. Маленький совсем был. Меня отец учил.

– А я помню. Мне уже лет десять, наверное, исполнилось. Это было в Ницце, на Средиземном море. Мама объясняла мне, что если просто лечь на воду и расслабиться, то вода сама будет тебя держать. Нужно довериться воде, понимаешь? Так же и в полете нужно довериться собственной магии и ни в коем случае не бояться. Испугаешься – упадешь.

Альбус кивнул.

– И что? У тебя что-нибудь получается?

– Да! – Глаза Геллерта загорелись. – Хочешь, покажу?

– Давай. – Альбус уселся поудобнее и с любопытством уставился на друга. Он сам не знал, чего ожидать, но где-то в глубине души надеялся, что свершится чудо и Геллерт у него на глазах взмоет в воздух.

Вместо этого тот начал расстегивать рубашку.

– Эй, – удивился Альбус, – если собрался купаться, лезь под обрыв и раздевайся там. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь тебя увидел.

– Да кто увидит? – отмахнулся Геллерт.

– А штаны зачем снимать? Чтобы к земле не тянули?

– Ага!

Разоблачившись, Геллерт подошел к платану, ухватился за нижнюю ветку и ловко полез вверх.

Одна из толстых ветвей дерева отходила от ствола почти горизонтально и нависала над водой. Геллерт пробежал по ней, словно канатоходец, раскинув руки для равновесия, замер на секунду, а затем красивой “ласточкой” нырнул в реку.

Альбус вскочил на ноги, чтобы лучше видеть и ничего не пропустить, но чуда не случилось – Геллерт вынырнул, выплюнул воду, подплыл к берегу и, цепляясь за торчащие из земли корни платана, полез на обрыв.

Альбус пожал плечами и снова сел.

Через несколько секунд на краю обрыва появился слегка запыхавшийся Геллерт.

Альбус подумал, что именно таким хотел бы его запомнить: ослепительно-голым и не стесняющимся своей наготы, с озорной улыбкой на лице, раскрасневшимися щеками, мокрыми волосами, свивающимися в кольца, блестящей от влаги кожей. Рядом с Геллертом Альбус казался себе слишком долговязым, неуклюжим, нескладным, а его лучший друг был прекрасен, как языческое божество.

– Ну как? – Геллерт по-собачьи встряхнулся, окатив Альбуса облаком брызг, и плюхнулся на подстилку. – Ты видел?

– Что? – Альбус улыбнулся в ответ. – Красиво нырнул, да. Но я так тоже умею.

– Разве ты не заметил? – Друг уставился на него с недоумением и обидой. – Я же завис в воздухе на пару секунд. У самой воды.

Альбус попытался восстановить в памяти этот момент.

– Нет, – задумчиво заключил он. – Я ничего такого не видел.

– Точно не видел? – жалобно переспросил Геллерт. – Может, ты отвернулся не вовремя?

– Я очень внимательно смотрел. – Альбус развел руками.

Геллерт еще секунду напряженно вглядывался в его лицо, а затем морщинка на его лбу разгладилась, а глаза лукаво заблестели.

– Ну и ладно! – легкомысленно заявил он. – Тогда сделай мне приятное – соври!

 

**Конец**


End file.
